Turning Tables
by Moonlight Tigger
Summary: AU - She had a choice: to die and condemn her children to a frightful future without her guidance; or to live, to watch them grow up and protect them, but at a dreadful cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

She smiled and took one last look at her sons' faces. They were so young…they did not deserve to lose a parent at such an age. They had always made her so proud, especially Ed, when he had studied into alchemy, Alphonse following suit but never quite managing to be as impressive as his brother. This would ruin their lives.

It made her panic slightly, but she decided to put on a calm front, so as not to distress her children.

And as she took her final breath, she smiled contentedly at her children's beautiful faces.

…

Then she found herself in a void, surrounded by white. Even the dress she had been wearing: a soft lilac had paled and become white.

"W-where am I?" she asked aloud.

"At the Gate," a voice came from behind her. "I have a proposal for you."

She glared slightly, not trusting the strange blank figure across from her.

"What sort of proposal?"

"You didn't want to die," the figure stated, ignoring her question.

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't want to see my children grow up without me."

"I see…" the figure replied. "They are very talented aren't they? Your eldest took after his father in alchemy, and your youngest took after you in storytelling."

She smiled distantly at the thoughts of her children.

"So, I am giving you an offer," the figure continued. "You can die now, and condemn your children to a life without their mother, or you can return to life."

"There is a catch, isn't there? There always is with offers like these," she looked at it suspiciously. It smirked, a mouth appearing on its face to do so.

"Of course!" it chirped gleefully. "In exchange for you to return to life, one of your children must die." Before Trisha protested, it continued. "But not straight away. They will inherit the disease which led to your demise, and for many years it will remain dormant. But when they reach a certain age, then symptoms will become apparent, and they will perish soon after."

"How can you ask me to do something like that?" she cried. "I will never sacrifice one of my sons to you! What gives you the right to do these things?"

"I am Truth; God if you like it. I am the world, I am everything, I am everyone, and I am also _**YOU**_," it stated, pointing directly at her. "I am offering you a chance to go back to your children, to see their smiling faces again. And it is not as if you will never see one of them again. They will grow up, and you will continue to be proud of them."

Trisha scowled. "I will still never agree to kill one of my own children to save my own life."

"I had a feeling you would say that. That is why I have decided to show you the future, the future that will come into being if you do not accept my offer and choose to remain dead."

Suddenly, Trisha's eyes filled with shocking images.

Her children, at a transmutation circle, in their house. They grinned at each other, and placed their hands on the circle, activating it. Then chaos ensued. Alphonse's body was sucked into an eye which opened in the centre of the circle, and Edward's leg was disintegrated, leaving him bleeding out on the floor crying out for his brother. Then the child looked up to see a twisted, deformed being in the centre of the circle. Oh, Trisha wished she could comfort her child now; he looked terrified at the mutated _thing_ lying before him. Then, she watched as he crawled along the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him, and knocked a suit of armour to the floor. He then proceeded to use some of the blood oozing from his stump where his leg had been and placed a transmutation seal on the armour, and matching seals over his body. Trisha almost cried out to him, she could see what he was trying to do. She watched as her precious son cried to the heavens to save his brother, promising anything in return – his leg, his arm, his heart, _anything _– and then activated the circles.

She almost couldn't watch as her son's right arm was stolen, leaving him weak and bleeding out on the floor. He was dying… and she could do nothing about it. And her baby son was gone completely, only his clothes remaining. Then, the suit of armour came to life, and immediately spotted Ed. To her horror, it ran over and pulled him into its lap. Then, the voice which resonated from the armour…it was Alphonse's! Edward had bonded his soul to the suit of armour – the clever boy. But…it was at a cost, and he was in danger from dying from blood loss.

Another vision then came to her. A military man, a state alchemist came to the Rockbell home, where her two sons had fled to after committing alchemy's greatest taboo. Edward had survived, thank goodness, and the military man scolded him angrily for what he and Alphonse had done. Edward looked so shameful, and Trisha just wished she could embrace him and tell him everything was going to be alright. The military man continued, and then offered Edward a chance to apply to be a state alchemist, where he could find a way to retrieve his and Alphonse's bodies. Trisha never saw her son's decision, as another vision appeared before her.

It was of her eldest son, looking a whole lot older. He was in a military building, being handed a state alchemist watch and certificate. So he had passed the exam! She was so proud, but horrified also. She didn't want her child to be a toy of the military, no matter what age he was.

Then, she found herself on what looked like a battlefield. The dust was settling after an explosion, with many bodies scattered across the floor. A semi-naked blonde man stood where the explosion had emanated from, glancing around the battlefield, crying for a 'Philosopher's Stone', and Trisha followed his gaze, noticing her husband. Oh, he looked no different, still just as handsome as when he had left. Then the blonde man turned and stopped, walking towards a slab. Trisha moved to see the slab better, to see her almost grown-up son trapped to the slab with a screw through his left arm. He was glaring at the blonde man, and everyone on the battlefield was crying out his name, and the title 'FullMetal' which she guessed was his state alchemist title. Fitting, considering he seemed to now have automail replacing the limbs he had lost. All of a sudden, some dagger-like things surrounded the area where his automail arm should have been, but seemed to be absent. She followed her eldest son's gaze to the suit of armour, which was lying on a transmutation circle. No, Alphonse…he couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing…

Then, she abruptly returned to the white void, the blank figure grinning at her.

"Well, what is your choice?" it demanded. She blinked away the tears from what she had witnessed, and began to speak.

"I choose…"

_A/N: This was one of those stories that when it enters your head, you can't get rid of it! So, I thought I'd share it with you all. Hopefully updating will be more frequent than it has been before with me (sorry!) because I have already written a few chapters of this already: as with **Tot Swap Part II **and **Babysitting Blues**, which I also hope to be updating more regularly from now on. Again, apologies for my inconsistency…_

_So, what do you think? Please read and review :D! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprise and Tears**

The two boys sat at their mother's bedside. Alphonse broke into tears as her eyes slipped softly shut, a content smile on her face, and the vice-like grip she had on their hands released. Edward just went quiet, refusing to accept the truth.

Their mother was dead.

"Mom!" Alphonse cried, immediately embracing his mother's corpse tightly, wishing that just his hug would return her. But she remained unresponsive.

"Granny Pinako, can you go and take Al to get something to drink and calm him down please?" Edward mumbled quietly, expertly removing Alphonse's grasp on their mother, and passed the younger boy to his best friend's grandmother. Winry sent him a soft smile, and then followed the pair from the room, closing the door behind them.

Edward turned back to his mother's paling body. He reached out and clasped her hand, bringing it to his face, caressing it against his cheek, feeling the softness of his mother's touch once more.

Now the tears finally came. He crawled into the bed alongside his mother and curled into her, trying to retain the warmth she was quickly losing.

"Mom…please don't be dead," he whispered, succumbing to the emotions that he desperately didn't want to feel.

Then, suddenly, his mother inhaled deeply. He gasped, sitting up and gazing at her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around the room. As her eyes fell on him, a surprised but ecstatic smile adorned her face. He mirrored her expression.

"MOM!" he cried, gripping hold of her. She returned the gesture to equal measure, so utterly pleased to see her son, still whole and still innocent. She stroked his soft blonde locks, tears escaping her eyes.

"I love you so much, Ed," she whispered.

"Love you too, mom," he replied, curling closer into her.

…

Pinako, Winry and Alphonse had heard the euphoric cry from the next room, and had immediately sped in there to ensure Edward was okay.

Then, when they had entered, a beautiful sight met their eyes.

Edward was lying on his mother, being embraced tightly by Trisha, both in tears of joy.

"Mommy!" Alphonse exclaimed, attracting her attention.

"My baby Alphonse!" she replied, holding her arm out to embrace him. Her youngest son sprinted across the room, leaping into her awaiting arms. Winry and Pinako smiled at the sight, but Winry did feel a little sad. Her friends had been lucky enough to have their mother returned to them…but she would never get to hold her parents' hands again; be embraced in their strong, comforting arms; or be told that she was loved by them ever again.

…

"It seems you have made a miraculous recovery, Mrs Elric," the doctor concluded, stepping away from Trisha on the bed. "But you must remain in bed for the next week, to ensure that you are completely healed."

"Of course," Trisha smiled, and glanced at her sons outside. They were running around the fields surrounding the Rockbell house, with Winry close behind. They were obviously playing a game of tag, as Winry leapt on the boys, sending all three to the ground in fits of laughter. She smiled at the sight.

The doctor bid his farewells and exited, heading back off to his surgery. Pinako came in shortly after, with two mugs of steaming tea in her hands. She passed one to Trisha and took a seat. She followed Trisha's gaze outside, at the three innocent children playing in the field, tickling each other.

"I don't even want to think about what they would have done without you," the granny stated. "I already saw how Winry reacted, and desperately didn't want to see your boys go through the same thing."

"Neither do I," Trisha replied. "They are so precious, and I want to protect them from all the dangers of this country." She sipped her tea.

"Yes, like the military. Such a vile organisation. They would use your boys, especially Edward. I've seen how talented he is at alchemy, and that horrible organisation would most definitely abuse his talent. We'd better keep an eye out, because when they discover that your husband had children, they will come searching," Pinako growled at the thought.

"I agree. We will keep the boys hidden if they ever do come knocking," Trisha agreed. She then returned to gazing at her boys and their friend, smiling at how she was so lucky to have been granted a second chance to see them grow up. She didn't want to think of the consequences of her decision just yet, though.

_A/N: Hey, me again! I think this is the fastest I've **ever** updated a story so far! I promised I'd try to update regularly! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, with any constructive criticism you have; I sincerely welcome it! I can use it to help me improve in my writing!_

_Next time – She had been a fool to think that the future would not take its course just because she altered the present. Now all she can do is try her best to prevent it from completely claiming her children. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dangerous**

"Come on boys! Breakfast!" Trisha called up the stairs. She heard groans coming from her eldest son's bedroom, but her youngest was out on the landing in a flash, trotting downstairs with a broad grin on his face. He was already dressed.

As he came to a halt at the foot of the stairs, facing her, she smiled at how tall he was. She was just below eye-level with her. It was surprising, considering he was only ten years of age. She patted his head, and led him into the kitchen, sending one last shout to Edward.

"Come on Edward!" she yelled, and heard a frustrated reply.

"Okay, I'm just coming!" Edward grumbled.

…

Alphonse sniggered as he and Trisha heard Edward walk a few steps, and then stumble, and slide down the rest. Trisha cringed as she heard an almighty crash. She immediately ran out into the hall, to find Edward in a heap at the foot of the stairs, having collided with the shoe rack at the bottom after his clumsy descent.

"Come on, you dafty. Let's get you some breakfast and a plaster for that," she pointed to the wound on his head, which was bleeding lightly.

…

"So, how was your lesson with Mrs Curtis yesterday, Edward? You got home quite late…" Trisha enquired while tending to her son's wound. He munched on his toast, and grinned.

"It was great! She taught me three new transmutations! And we did three hours of sparring. I'm definitely getting better!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Mrs Izumi Curtis was Edward's alchemy tutor. She also taught him sparring, along with a few curricular lessons, since Edward was a very smart boy. Trisha had taken him out of school, feeling that he wasn't achieving his full potential. She had considered using her savings to send him to a private academy, but then they had found Izumi. She was enthusiastic and noticed Edward's talent in alchemy. So, for two years now, he had been spending most weekdays at her home in Dublith, being taught how to survive by the stern but kind butcher's wife. Edward loved it, and that made Trisha happy, though she still feared that she would one day receive a phone call from either Mrs Curtis or Alphonse's school, to inform her that her child had collapsed while in lessons.

"So, what do you boys want to do today?" she asked. Both her sons blinked at each other, unsure.

"I'm going to go and play out the back," Edward hopped from his chair and ran out into the large back garden. Alphonse was about to follow his brother, but first turned and faced his mother, a bright smile on his face.

"Can we go to the lake today?" he asked hopefully. Trisha smiled in return.

"Of course," she replied. "This afternoon. You go have fun and keep your brother out of trouble." Alphonse nodded, and embraced her quickly before also running into the back garden, to play on the swing their father had made for them.

She watched them out of the window; smiling at how blessed she was to have such perfect boys.

She was about to begin cleaning the house, when a knock chapped on the front door.

She took one last glance to ensure that her children were okay, and then shuffled down the hall and opened the door.

Two military personnel stood on her doorstep, smiles on their faces. The fore, a man with raven hair held out his hand to greet her, while a young woman with blonde hair even shorter than the man's smiled a few steps behind. Trisha immediately recognised the man as the state alchemist who had enlisted her eldest son into the military in the alternate future, and glowered.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Roy Mustang, and this is Major Riza Hawkeye. We have heard that there is a young and promising state alchemist in this area, and all of your neighbours have told us that your son has a talent in alchemy," the man spoke confidently, but Trisha was panicking inside. She glared at the two military soldiers.

"Well, they lied," she decided she would cover up her son's talent, to save him from being used by the corrupt military. The man sighed.

"May we come in, Mrs Elric?" he asked. Trisha looked away and nodded, stepping aside to allow them entrance to her home.

Once inside she offered them cups of tea, and told them to sit at the kitchen table. The girl glanced out into the garden, noticing two blonde boys running around, giggling.

"They are cute," she stated. Trisha followed her gaze and smiled.

"Thank you. They are my world," she placed the tea in front of the girl.

"Now, Mrs Elric, we know that you are married to the alchemic genius Van Hohenhiem, the only surviving link to Xerxes," Roy got to the point. Trisha flinched at the mention of her husband, but continued to sip her tea.

"Perhaps," was her short and vague answer.

"And every single one of your neighbours have recounted witnessing your son performing alchemy, even remarking that he attends tutoring with a Mrs Izumi Curtis in Dublith," the man continued regardless.

"This is why I hate you military types. You put your nose in where it is not welcome," Trisha hissed.

"Mom! Look what I found in the back garden!" Ed came running in, his hands clasped together holding something. He opened them upon reaching his mother to reveal a tiny frog.

"Beautiful, Edward. But frogs do not live indoors honey. Why don't you go and put it in the pond?" she suggested, and Edward nodded, and was about to run back outside, when Roy leant forward, gazing in awe at the boy.

"Blonde hair…golden eyes…you are of pure Xerxian blood," he stated. Edward gave the man a puzzled look, and blinked up at his mother.

"What is he talking about Mom? Is there something wrong with my hair?" he mumbled, looking concerned. Trisha smiled and shook her head, placing a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"Of course not sweetie. Just go back outside," she encouraged him, but Roy spoke up yet again.

"Are you able to perform alchemy Edward?" he enquired.

"Yes," Edward nodded. "Mom says I am really good at it, and my teacher Izumi says so too." Trisha felt like face-palming, but settled on sighing as her lie was uncovered. It was not Edward's fault; he was far too young to understand.

"That is very good. What age are you, Edward?" Roy asked softly.

"Um…eleven. Why are you being so nosy? My mom says never to talk to strangers, and you are definitely strange." Trisha smirked slightly at her son's remark, and the reaction it triggered in the Lieutenant. Roy went crimson, and sat back, not asking any further questions of the boy.

"We are only asking, Edward. We've been told to do this, and will get in trouble if we do not," Riza explained. Edward sent her a confused look.

"Like Mom when I do something bad?" he asked innocently, and Riza smiled, nodding.

"Exactly," she said.

"So you've been told to come from wherever you are from to here to ask me if I can do alchemy. That seems…stupid and pointless," Edward stated. Trisha knew she should scold her son, but she agreed with his words.

"We are from East City Edward, not far from here. Our mission is not pointless, because now that we have discovered that you can do alchemy, we may have a new state alchemist on our hands. It is a gift sent from heaven that we have not only a direct descendant of Van Hohenhiem in our midst, but a direct descendant of Xerxes as well. You are very special Edward," Riza stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand, and then up at the older girl.

"Mom always says I am special. But this 'Van Hohenhiem' you are talking about…I don't know him…"

"He is your father, is he not?" Riza asked.

"My father is a waste of space. He deserted us when Alphonse and I were small. He doesn't love us," Edward growled. Trisha sighed; she was accustomed to her son's reaction to the mention of his father.

"Well, it is not him we are interested in – it is _you_ Edward," Riza continued regardless of his small outburst. "Could you perform some alchemy for us?"

"Yeah!" Edward grinned, running off into the front room. He returned a few moments later, a stick of chalk in his hands. He then ran out into the back, onto the stone patio, kneeling and began sketching a transmutation circle after placing the small frog he had been clasping in the grass. The three adults crowded on the patio, watching the young boy with astonished expressions. Well, all except Trisha, who was smiling proudly, but inside she was growing concerned.

Edward clapped his hands together as he completed the circle. Placing them on the ground, the familiar sparks that were associated with alchemy twisted through the air, and the ground which had originally been the patio began to mangle and deform.

Edward removed his hands from the circle, and picked up the product of the transmutation, handing it to Riza.

"For you," he stated, grinning brightly. Riza stared at it, wide-eyed, her superior behind her equally stunned. There, in Riza's hands was a stone sculpture of a sparrow, in all its beauty.

Their eyes turned to Ed. They had had literally no idea that the alchemist they were coming to assess was not only a child, but was exceptionally talented at alchemy. A prodigy, perhaps.

"It is beautiful Edward," Riza stated.

"Brilliant," Roy agreed. "You would be the perfect candidate to become a State Alchemist."

Trisha was about to interrupt, when Edward piped up.

"Aren't I too young to become a State Alchemist?" he asked. Trisha smiled at her son's perceptive nature. He was wise beyond his years.

"There is no set age limit to being a member of the military. I have a feeling the Fuhrer would be very interested in you, Edward," Roy replied. Trisha glared, stepping in front of her son, facing both the soldiers.

"You are never making my son a pawn of your awful organisation," she hissed.

"But Mom," Edward whined.

"Quiet, honey. Go and play with Alphonse," Trisha commanded.

"No," Edward muttered. Trisha turned to face her son, gobsmacked.

"E-excuse me?" her voice wavered. She knew her son had a defiant nature, which he unfortunately inherited from her, but she had never expected him to publicly defy her.

"I said no. This is my decision, since it is my life we are talking about," Edward stated. "I would like to learn more about alchemy, and if I become a State Alchemist, I can give you money to provide for Alphonse, and follow your dream of becoming a novelist, Mom. We could get you a typewriter." He had inherited good nature from both of his parents.

"Oh, Ed," she sighed, smiling and lowering to his level. "I don't need to follow my dream, sweetie. I have everything I want here: you and Alphonse. I don't want you to join the military because people get killed every day as a part of it, and I don't want to lose you." She stroked his face and pulled him into an embrace.

"Mom, Teacher has taught me tons of sparring techniques, and transmutations to defend myself. I can stand up for myself in a fight," her son replied. "And, if I join the military, I can have a better chance of finding Dad and bringing him home." His reasoning was flawless, and it made Trisha smile.

"Fine, what do you propose, alchemist?" she turned back to Roy, who looked a little surprised.

"Well…"

_A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited or alerted this story! It gives me the confidence and drive to continue! _

_I know that Edward may seem slightly OOC, but that is because of Trisha's influence over him: she continued to live and therefore he didn't develop as much of the temper that he would have if she had died. _

_Also, I know it may seem that I am forgetting about my other stories: **Tot Swap Part II **and **Babysitting Blues**, but I'm not! I am writing them at the same time as this, and will update pretty soon!_

_Next time - A simple trip to East City turns disastrous, and leads her to believe she cannot prevent the future after all...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Accident**

Roy and Riza had quickly left that day, having completed what they were sent to Resembool to do. They informed the Elrics that they would receive a letter to invite Ed to Central to carry out his State Alchemist exam.

He had been overjoyed, excitedly telling Mrs Curtis as soon as he arrived at his next lesson. She had seemed a little angry initially at him becoming a 'dog of the military' as she referred to it, but as soon as the initial surprise settled; she soon warmed up to the idea, seeing how delighted her student was at the opportunity.

That was when the accident happened.

…

Edward had been on an excursion with Mrs Curtis to East City. He had been so excited, considering it was the first time he had ever left Resembool. He had even run into Roy and Riza and their team while on a lunch break, and had proven popular with the pair's subordinates. They had wished him luck on his exam, and he had gratefully thanked them before being ushered away by Izumi to head to the park, where they were to have lunch and spar for a while.

Then, when they were heading home, the inevitable happened.

The train derailed, sending all the carriages down a steep, rocky slope into a deserted, derelict quarry.

Trisha had received the shocking phone call from Izumi, who had sustained minor injuries in the crash. She had regretfully informed Trisha that Ed had sustained very major injuries to his right arm and left leg, having been trapped beneath the train and a few of the seats. He had been rushed into surgery, while Trisha quickly deposited Alphonse at the Rockbell's, before rushing to East City infirmary to see her son.

While waiting for a taxi, two familiar faces had come running up to her.

"Mrs Elric!" Riza shouted. "Why are you in East City? I thought Edward would be home by now. Shouldn't you be in Resembool to greet him?" Trisha desperately tried to conceal her tears, but failed.

"There was a train derailment…" she explained, sobbing. "Ed has been hurt extremely bad. I don't think he'll be in any fit shape to take his exam."

"We will come with you to the infirmary. This is devastating news," Roy stated. "We saw him earlier too, and he looked so happy." This caused Trisha to cry even more.

…

Arriving at the hospital, Trisha, Roy and Riza were ushered into the 'relative's room' and were ordered to wait until there was any advancement on her son's condition.

The pair continued to console her, listening to her pleas for her child to be alright.

Then, soon, a stony-faced doctor, still in his surgery attire came into the room. Trisha immediately assumed the worst at the sight of all the blood covering the man's clothes.

"We are very sorry," the man began sadly, and Trisha had fallen to her knees, devastated. Then, the man continued. "Edward's arm and leg sustained very major fractures and blood clots, and in order to save his life, we were forced to amputate them."

"So he's alive?" Trisha stuttered, her hands clasped in silent prayer. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Though he will be in a comatose state for a while, to recover from what has been a traumatising surgery. Would you like to see him?" To this, Trisha eagerly nodded.

…

"Please do not try to wake or aggravate him. He is on life support to sustain him until he regains the blood he has lost," the doctor explained to the three adults, and then opened the door. Trisha bounded into the room, and over to her son's side.

He looked tiny among the wires and tubes and sheets, and it made Trisha cry out a little.

They could visibly see the bandaged stump that remained of his right arm, a small amount of blood splitting through the dressing. The sheets covered up what remained of his left leg. He also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and a tube connecting to a mask which was attached to his face to aid his breathing. Wires and tubes connected to his skin all over, like snakes inserting venom into his blood vessels. Though, the venom of these snakes was to help, not to kill.

A small heart monitor let out a routine beeping that alerted them to the patterns of his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Trisha sobbed, sitting beside her son. She clasped his left hand, bringing it to her lips and kissed it softly. "This shouldn't have happened to you. It is so unfair."

"We will inform the Fuhrer that Edward will not be able to attend his exam, and it will be reset to another date," Riza mumbled. Trisha nodded quietly, reaching out and stroking her son's peaceful face. Despite the ordeal he was going through, he still looked undisturbed.

"He reminds me more and more of his father every day. Whenever Alphonse gets hurt he blames himself; whenever Winry cries he claims it is his fault in some way; or whenever I have a short cry at the absence of his father, he blames it on his stubbornness and hatred towards his father. I wish he would stop trying to take all the blame for something which is in no way his responsibility," she whispered, stroking his cheek fondly.

"I do apologise Trisha, but we must leave to finish work. We will visit tomorrow morning?" To this, Trisha smiled through her tears and nodded, allowing the officers to depart. She then turned back to her son, now experiencing the panic and pain of almost losing someone so dear.

"Is this how you felt, sweetheart? I am so, so sorry…" she mumbled softly. "I'll sit by you until you wake up, my little man."

_A/N: Tada! Another chapter! I am so sorry that I made Ed suffer! But I wanted him to have his automail, and this was a suitable excuse for losing his arm and leg. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! It is you who keep me motivated to continue! So please, review this chapter and give your opinion on ways I can improve my writing :D!_


End file.
